The present invention relates to a self-service terminal, such as an automated teller machine (ATM).
FIGS. 1 and 2 show schematic views of a typical ATM 10. This includes a processor 12 for controlling interaction with the terminal 10 and communicating with a remote host (not shown). Connected to the processor 12 are the following: a screen 14 for presenting instructions to a user, a conventional keyboard 16 for receiving user inputs, a card slot 18 for allowing a user's bank card to be fed into a card reader and a dispensing slot 20 for allowing valuable media, such as cash to be dispensed. Data input by the user is received by the keyboard 16 and sent from there to the processor 12, which is programmed to react in accordance with any user requests.
In order to defraud ATM systems and/or customers, criminals are becoming increasingly sophisticated. For example, artefacts or overlays are sometimes added to the front of ATMs by fraudsters in order to collect data pertaining to customer transactions or intercept media entering or leaving the ATM (such as card trapping mechanisms). These add-ons are becoming so advanced they can blend in with the manufacturer's design of the ATM matching color, shape, etc. This can make it almost impossible for an untrained observer to establish that an additional device has compromised the ATM.